Dirty Clean
by keir
Summary: HaruxKyou / Hatsuharu had something important to say to Kyou, but hormones get in the way. kccreation's b'day gift! Rated R for PWP hot man lovins!


Title: Dirty Clean

Author: Keir

Rating: R for swearing and boyxboy action

The Gist of Things: Hatsuharu had something important to say to Kyou, but hormones get in the way.

A/N: Okay, so... I am pretty much stupid. This was **kccreation's** b'day gift from months ago; she requested dirty, lovely mansexings between Haru and Kyou in a locker room shower. I had it mostly finished by her b'day, but it still needed some polishing and I finished it a couple weeks later.

BUT I FORGOT TO POST IT!

So do forgive me for holding back. ;_; This is how much my brain is falling out of my skull.

* * *

"Stop!" Kyou snarled, baring his teeth as he stared up at the other boy.

Black Haru grinned back, baring just as many teeth. "Suck it," he demanded the second time. One hand guided his stiff cock to the cat's mouth and shoved it past petulant lips. He groaned in relief as the feeling of heat around his member returned, ignoring the glaring crimson eyes below him. He enjoyed the look of mussy orange locks splayed between his fingers, the other's hair a ragged mess.

The cat always acted like a bitch, but he knew the other boy was just as eager for their tryst. Black Haru thought that the high school locker room was pretty romantic, actually. Better than the time they had fucked in an alley, at least.

Kyou's head was moving back and forth steadily, lips and tongue working against hard yet soft flesh, tongue rasping along the corona. The fingers in his hair twisted and yanked, Black Haru's way of letting his lover know it felt good.

If it had been White Haru, the younger boy would have been gentle, tender...embarrassingly so. He would smooth hair back from the cat's eyes, hips thrusting slowly. White Haru wanted kisses and secret glances and to take Kyou out for a cup of coffee afterward.

Black Haru was the opposite. Black Haru just wanted to fuck, and Black Haru was around far more often than White when Kyou was there. The way those grey-gone-black eyes had stared at Kyou as the ox stepped into the gym, the cat had known the lust was deep today. He had let the dark-sided ox drag him into the locker rooms—despite protests from his assigned teammates for the day—not knowing what to expect.

Usually when Haru was like this they fought then fucked, but this time Black Haru had demanded that the cat strip and kneel before him. Kyou was used to Black Haru's rough treatment, but today something had set the other teen off: he was twice as demanding, twice as forceful as usual.

Kyou's eyes widened as he felt Black Haru's stiff member hit the back of his throat. He thought it was an accident but then the ox did it again, trying to ram all of his cock into the cat's mouth. The orange-haired boy panicked, trying to pull back as he gagged, but the ox kept a firm grip on his hair. "Take it, bitch." Black Haru pushed until his pelvis was pressed against the cat's face. He sighed in satisfaction as his lover's mouth worked desperately around him before letting him go moments later.

Kyou pulled back immediately, gasping for breath and coughing. He glared at the ox, who only smirked back. Black Haru thought the cat looked so vulnerable and angry kneeling in front of him, only his white unbuttoned uniform shirt left, red colour high on his cheeks. And so terribly in need of a ravishing. "Don't be mad, pussy cat. Why don't you two kiss and make up?" He stroked his penis, offered it to the orange-haired boy.

"You just tried to choke me," Kyou spat.

Any other lover would be terrified of the teeth the cat was bearing and what he could do with them, but the volatility of the situation riled the ox more. Insulting the cat was the easiest way to diffuse a situation, the ox had found. The other boy was easily derailed. "Don't be so coy, kitty; we both know you liked it. You can't go a day without my cock in your mouth."

The cat's cheeks flushed. He hated that; Hatsuharu was the only one who could confuse and piss him off so much and yet still make him horny. He hated it and yet it was the perfect situation. They both needed something where they could just release the tension in their lives. They had no control over anything, except what they had between them.

The heated, angry, passionate and disturbing sex between them was a perk.

Kyou leaned forward and tentatively licked the tip of the erection in front of him. His tongue teased the head and the ox's fingers curled into fists. The tongue made another pass and it took all of the ox's willpower not to make another grab for that orange mop of hair that was so convenient. "Look at me when you do it," he demanded.

Crimson eyes stared up as pink tongue darted out to rub over the head, swiping away a drop of precum. The tongue teased the slit mercilessly next and the ox banged his head back against the locker he was leaning on, pain and pleasure blossoming together. The cat's tongue made a few more playful passes before the orange-haired boy began to flick it just under the head. Black Haru shuddered.

Almost-black eyes slid back open after their momentary lapse into weakness to find crimson eyes staring at him, a satisfied smirk reflected there.

The cat was growing cocky, and he couldn't have that. Not even when he was enjoying the head he was getting so thoroughly. "Get up," he commanded and the cat rose, secretly grateful because his knees were aching from the cold linoleum floor.

The ox pulled his lover across the locker room and into the communal shower. Kyou stood, puzzled, as Black Haru turned on every shower head one by one, cranking the heat to full. Soon an obscuring cloud of steam filled the showers. The black and white-haired boy smirked as he grabbed Kyou's wrist and yanked him into the hot spray. The cat yowled, his skin already turning pink from the scalding water. "It's fucking hot, Haru!"

"You'll adjust," the ox said as he watched the other become soaked. The only thing the cat was still wearing—his white school shirt—plastered itself to Kyou's body, revealing every curve and line beneath it. In retrospect, the ox thought he probably should have shed some of his own clothes. He was definitely going to have to clean his entire school uniform that evening.

"I don't have a change of clothes, dumbass!" the cat yowled, breaking the ox out of his reverie.

Black Haru shoved Kyou face-first against the shower's tiled wall and the orange-haired boy gasped; the ox locked the cat's arm behind his back, pushing until there was pain. "The next time you use your mouth, it should be pleasing me." Kyou glared but kept quiet.

The ox pushed on his lover's back, keeping tan chest tight against cold tiles. He reached over and gave a nearby soap dispenser a few pumps, rubbed the pink liquid over his fingers. One long, pale finger brushed the other's puckered entrance, and just like every other time, Kyou flinched; the first sensation was always awkward and made him feel guilty.

"It's been a week since I've been inside you. I've missed it." He really meant it; he missed the heady feeling of controlling the cat, making him the ox's own. The finger teased again, circling the entrance. "I know you've missed it." Tan body shivered in anticipation and when the pale finger finally began to slip inside, past Kyou's tightest defenses, the cat shuddered and pressed himself harder against the wall.

"That's right, kitten. Let me get inside you." The tip of the finger was invading now, wiggling gently. Kyou made a little noise, his muscles relaxing, welcoming the intruder. He couldn't even speak to berate Hatsuharu for calling him "kitten."

The orange-haired boy jumped at the feeling of something hot at his neck. The ox was running his tongue over the back of his neck, the cat realized. Black Haru had never been much for anything other than straight sex, no kissing or cuddling, so the behaviour was disconcerting. Then the ox began sucking on his neck, and Kyou could care less _why_ the ox was doing it just as long as he didn't _stop_. His penis twitched, knees growing weak. The sensation made him lightheaded and incredibly horny.

Hatsuharu was pushing his finger deeper inside, caressing the flesh within. His breath exhaled over the cat's neck; the orange-haired boy's eyes were almost rolling into the back of his head. Then the cat looked over his shoulder, cinnamon lashes hooding crimson eyes. The other boy looked almost enthralled.

A feeling unknown rose inside Black Haru and it both confused and annoyed him. He curled his finger and pressed down hard; tan body arched, crimson eyes slammed shut, brow furrowed, and Kyou moaned loud and long and deep.

This was the way it should be, the dark-eyed ox thought: Kyou should be his bitch.

"Umm...is somebody in here?"

The cat froze at the sound of the tentative question from somewhere in the depths of the locker room. He had completely forgotten about class; it must have ended.

Black Haru smirked. "Better tell them something, kitty, or they're going to find out just how much you like it in the ass." The ox removed his finger and guided the head of his cock to push against the cat's ass. He almost wanted someone to walk in on them; the look on the cat's face would be exquisite.

Kyou bared his teeth, knowing it would have no effect on his lover's willpower. The ox could care less if the entire school, faculty and all, walked in on them doing it.

The scowl on the cat's face dissolved as the ox forced Kyou's ass to accept the head of his cock. Kyou tried to catch his breath.

"Hello...?"

"Better say something, kitty," Black Haru sneered.

Kyou shut his eyes. "Get out!" he yelled, voice echoing off the tiles.

"Senpai? Are you okay? You were gone all class period."

Black Haru nudged with his hips and enjoyed the mix of irritation and pleasure that crossed the cat's face.

"Did you and Hatsuharu-kun fight? Do you want me to get the nurse?"

Crimson eyes opened, revealing hot-tempered fury. "Get the fuck out of here or I swear I'll come out there and kill you!" The next noise they heard was a door slamming.

The ox stared at the beautiful, furious face of his partner and licked his lips. "You're turning me on, kitty."

Kyou glared at the ox. "Do me now or I swear I'll kill you too."

Black Haru ignored the demand and returned to sucking on a stretch of tan neck, watching the cat fall back under his spell. He attacked the other boy until a giant purple bruise stuck out on his lover's neck. "Don't ever tell me what to do," he growled before slamming home inside the cat's body. Kyou cried out, body shaking. "I'll oblige you this time," he whispered in the other's ear.

The thrusting began immediately, even though the cat liked for him to wait until he adjusted. He wasn't about to follow Kyou's wishes today, not when the cat had got him so worked up. Kyou was supposed to have been in gym class, Hatsuharu in Geography, but something had bothered the ox so much that he had skipped class just to find Kyou; he couldn't remember what exactly he had meant to say to his lover because somewhere along the way he had gone Black and wound up with Kyou sucking his cock.

The cat groaned, pressing his cheek against the wall. His back arched as he offered himself to the ox, who took full advantage. Black Haru's fingers tightened hard enough to bruise on the cat's hips. He pounded into his lover, rough and raw. The orange-haired boy's eyes were squeezed shut, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. "You're doing it too hard, Haru."

"It's not hard enough unless you're screaming, kitty." The words he had meant to say were bubbling to the surface now, begging to be remembered, but the ox pushed them back. He could say them later. Maybe after he came.

He sank his teeth into the cat's shoulder, and as the orange-haired boy cried out, he dragged them both to the ground. Kyou lay gasping in shock, his fingers twitching against the tile, eyes wide. Black Haru laughed, smirked. "Coming already, kitty? Guess you liked that."

Kyou sucked in a breath, trying to regain control of himself. "I..." He stared down at his own come on his belly and thighs, shuddered as he recalled the feeling of ejaculating as Hatsuharu's teeth dug into his skin.

Black Haru, a smug look on his face, pulled Kyou's limp body across the slick tiled floor toward him. He placed himself between tan thighs, took position to reclaim what was his. The cat seemed to be coming around from his shock; the ox lifted the orange-haired boy's thighs and shoved his way back inside. Kyou's fingers clutched at the floor as he moaned; his legs spasmed.

The cat seemed even tighter now that he had orgasmed, Hatsuharu thought. The heat was wrapped around his member, inner flesh cradling and squeezing and rubbing him. But he was even more distracted by the way Kyou looked: hair splayed out, heaving chest with perked dusky nipples peeking through wet shirt, face angelic in the pleasured look it held.

Black faded away, leaving only White. And he said the words he had meant to say. "I love you."

The cat stared. "...What?"

"You don't have to love me back; I just wanted to come tell you how I feel."

Kyou snarled, grabbing the edge of Hatsuharu's wet shirt. "Finish fucking me first and then we can talk about this crap!"

The ox smiled in that dreamy, sweet way of his and began thrusting slowly, teasingly. The cat kept a hold on his lover's shirt, moaned his approval. Soon his cock was standing again, stiff and flushed. Hatsuharu enjoyed watching it sway back and forth to the rhythm of his thrusts. He bent over and began licking and sucking gently as this lover's neck.

"Stop..." Kyou protested feebly. His breath hitched as the ox licked from collarbone to jawline.

"I never knew you liked this," the ox murmured against his lover's neck, breath hot. "I want to do things to you, Kyou. You look so beautiful."

Hatsuharu was buried deep now, pelvis grinding against the curve of Kyou's buttocks. The cat mewled, clutching tightly to the ox's shirt. His whole body felt flushed with heat, filled with Haru. He arched, letting the ox the fraction of an inch further needed to hit his prostate. Stars danced before his eyes and the ox drank in the soft, hitching moans from pink lips.

Kyou bucked upward, grinding his hips down harder against the length inside him. He gasped, fingers clutching claw-like and desperate, eyes rolling back, and came.

The black and white-haired boy smiled softly. He reflected on how lucky he was to possess the angry creature that was Kyou just for that moment. His arms wrapped around tan waist and he nuzzled that bruised and bitten neck. "Gonna come," he murmured as his hips bucked hard.

"Haru, don't do it inside!" Kyou protested, wiggling feebly underneath the other's weight.

"Claiming you," Hatsuharu whispered dreamily. His soft lips covered Kyou's protesting words. Kyou had only let him come inside once before; the thought of it made the ox's heart flutter. Hatsuharu gasped against the cat's mouth. His arms held his lover tightly as his pelvis pressed flush against the cat. Kyou gasped against the ox's mouth in turn as Hatsuharu's erection spasmed within him. The ox moaned as he spent his seed inside the body which held onto him so tightly. Even when he was finished and his penis was going soft, his body shivered in the aftermath.

Leaning back, Hatsuharu took in his lover's face: the flushed cheeks, slightly glazed eyes, tousled hair. He smiled. "I'm inside you."

"Of course you're inside me, idiot. You haven't taken your dick out!" Kyou growled halfheartedly. Hatsuharu had taken to rubbing his hand over the cat's lower abdomen. "I told you not to do it inside me! Don't you listen?"

"Mm," Hatsuharu grunted noncommittally, eyes still seeming far away. "I like coming inside you, kitten."

"Stop calling me that!" Kyou huffed. "Now I'll have to clean up."

"Well, we are in the shower," Hatsuharu said, earning himself a glare. He smiled as he let his lover stand—who refused a hand up. The cat walked under the spray of a shower head, stripping off his soaked shirt. Hatsuharu felt his body stir at the sight of that expanse of naked, tan back, the muscles shifting and bunching.

Kyou shot him a look over his shoulder. "Don't even think about it."

Hatsuharu smiled disarmingly as he stripped under the cat's glaring eyes. He used the soap pump again as he approached his lover, then laid his hands across bare shoulders, massaging the soap in. The cat said nothing but his disapproval showed on his face.

"So you…" The cat screwed up his face, words sticking in his throat.

The ox smiled, nuzzling an ear. "I love you."

"Yeah, that. I…" The cat fidgeted, pushed a wet lock of hair from his face. "I guess it's the same for me."

"You do?"

Kyou glanced back at him then away. "I guess I love you. I think."

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Isn't that what people are supposed to do when they say they love each other, stupid ox!"

Hatsuharu smiled gently. "I guess so." He stepped closer to the cat, feeling body heat radiate off the other boy. "That means hand-holding rights."

"No fucking way!"

The ox kissed an ear. "And coming inside rights." That earned him a soft elbow jab to the stomach. He chuckled at his lover's temper. His _boyfriend's_ temper. Kyou was staring at him, an almost bewildered expression on his face. "What is it, kitten?"

"I've just never heard you laugh like that."

Hatsuharu was about to reply when they heard a banging on the locker room door. "Sohma! What are you doing in there? Yousuke told me you threatened him when he came in! Class is over!"

Kyou's eyes widened and he elbowed Hatsuharu out of the way, drying himself off in a rush then going for his clothes. "What the hell are you doing, idiot! Get dressed!" the cat shouted at him as he threw clothes on. The ox shrugged, not bothering to dry himself off as his clothes were already wet.

"What are you going to tell them Kyou?" Hatsuharu asked as he slung his tie around his neck, not bothering to tie it. He had never really figured out how to tie it anyway.

He didn't see the punch coming.

The ox hit the ground, splashing in the water from the shower. He looked up at the cat standing over him; his fingers brushed his eye where he knew that within an hour would be a large bruise.

Kyou smirked, cracked his knuckles. "We fought and I kicked your ass. I threw you in the shower, which is why you're wet. You ruined my shirt, which is why I'm going home early." Hatsuharu stared at him, dumbfounded and almost hurt, but he could forgive Kyou for what the boy did next.

The cat laughed, a warm, happy laugh. Hatsuharu had never heard anything so beautiful in his life.

Kyou grinned, leaning down and pulling the ox forward by his shirt. Their lips met roughly, briefly, before the orange-haired boy let him fall back. And as the cat turned to leave, he looked over his shoulder and a devious smile. "When you get out of detention today for skipping class, come over to my place tonight." Then he was gone.

Hatsuharu smiled, soaked through to the skin. He was definitely going to get Kyou back tonight.


End file.
